This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): We implemented a Career Development Program for five Project Investigators (PIs) who are close to nationally competitive levels using grant support and mentoring activities undertaken by established investigators. Each Project involves unique, innovative state-of-the-art research. The goal is to help these PIs secure mentored grants or R01 funding within 1-3 years, replacing them with other investigators close to nationally competitive levels, and helping those investigators secure extramural support. By the end of the award period, our goals are 1) to generate mentored grants and R01 funding for at least seven new investigators, and 2) to secure two additional multi-investigator awards. The Projects chosen have significant synergy, which will facilitate the third goal, 3) the submission of a Program Project application (P01) linking at least three of the new R01 awardees with other established investigators. We have established a multi-disciplinary Center for Translational Neuroscience (CTN) that takes advantage of the existing faculty strengths and expand the neuroscience research infrastructure, becoming a hub for campuswide collaborations. The CTN is benefitting from the recruitment of tenure-track, funded investigators who have become mentors to Project PIs. Three other faculty will be recruited during the life of the award, adding to the critical mass of investigators. Two additional potential future PIs have been recruited through a Pilot Study award program. The significant institutional commitment for this effort, will be parlayed into independent extramural support for the Center (P50 award) by the end of the award period. The Director of the CTN has experience with large-scale development programs, Program Project grants and has been Federally funded for over 20 years. We have established two Core Facilities, an Administrative and an Experimental Core, to provide an efficient means of ensuring that sophisticated and expensive instrumentation is fully utilized, maintained and operated by trained professionals. We will ensure that Project PIs have access to state-of-the-art services and facilities (through yearly purchases of new equipment), providing the basic underpinnings of the translational neuroscience research efforts at UAMS.